


Sev's New Robes

by NocturnalNighthawk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Snape's ass, They're sweet and blushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: Just as it says on the tin, Snape gets new robes and Harry has a confession to make.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 112





	Sev's New Robes

“Severus, my boy!” Dumbledore greeted his potions master as he walked into the headmaster’s office and held out a wrapped gift. “Here, your Valentine’s Day present.”

Severus watched the man warily as he took the parcel and unwrapped it to find new robes. “These are very nice, Headmaster. Thank you, I shall wear them after the holidays. Now I have a potion brewing, I must hurry back.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he watched the man leave. The war is over and everyone played their parts. Soon, the dour man will be happy. 

The holidays ended and Severus walked into his 7th year potions classroom with the delightful swishing of new robes around his feet. “I will not tolerate foolish gossip in my class. Turn in your holiday homework, then obtain the ingredients for a Dawdle Draught and return to your seats.” He glared around the classroom at everyone just staring at him. “Now!”

The students scrambled out of their seats and hurried to follow his directions. Severus watched one particular dunderhead as the green eyed boy passed him with a blush to gather the proper ingredients. The class began brewing and Severus sat down at his desk to grade the homework, only for the Potter boy to keep drawing his attention. He glanced up just in time to see the brat almost add a wrong ingredient. “POTTER! Twenty points from Gryffindor for almost blowing up your classmates. Stay after class!” The professor stalked over to said student and banished his potion. He turned around to go back to his seat, only to spin back around at the strange choking sound Potter made. He glared at the student, “Find this funny, do you Potter? Ten. More. Points. And detention for your insolence!”

The rest of the class passed without incident and the professor watched as Potter slowly packed while everyone else cleared the premises. “Well, Potter? Can you explain yourself?”

“I…professor…” He blushed and looked away from his professor.

“What is it, Potter?” Severus raised one eyebrow and glared.

“I…like your new robes. They're very…flattering.”

“I see. And that caused you to almost explode your potion?”

Potter nodded miserably. “Yes, sir.”

Severus glared at him for a moment longer and nodded towards the door. “My next class is starting. Leave my classroom and we will finish this discussion at detention.”

Potter nodded, gathered his belongings, and left in a hurry.

A few hours later, Severus heard knocking on his door. He glanced up and realized it was time for Potter’s detention, so he called him in. 

Harry slunk into the office, not meeting his professor’s eyes. In fact, he determinedly looked anywhere except at the man behind the desk. 

“Mr. Potter, would you like to explain your mess up with your potion?” Severus had a feeling he knew what was going on, but he wanted to be sure before he said anything that could potentially get him into trouble. 

“Well….um….you see…” Harry glanced at the professor and then looked back down at the floor. Severus couldn't see his face, but he very clearly saw how red the tips of his ears were. “Your…robes look very nice.”

Severus mentally grinned, having seen the back of the robes the headmaster gave him in the mirror. They were prank robes meant to accentuate certain….bodily aspects. Getting a dark look on his face, the potions professor leaned forward on his elbows and glared menacingly at the blushing student. “My robes look nice? You dunderhead, new robes are no reason to blow up the classroom.” 

Harry just kept looking down, slowly getting more embarrassed. “I'm sorry, sir. Where are the cauldrons to scrub?”

“No, Mr. Potter. Today, you're writing lines.” He waited until the younger man sat down at a desk and put writing materials in front of him. Now write your first sentence after what I'm saying. “I will not be distracted during class by looking at my teacher’s ass.”

Harry was diligently following the sentence until the last two words, then the quill scratched across the paper as he turned as red as his tie and started stuttering out denials. 

Severus shushed him and Harry knew right then that he was caught and there was no way out. 

“Mr. Potter, if you want to ogle my ass, just let me know. It's easier than exploding your cauldron and everything in the room in the process.”

Harry was mildly worried his face would never go back to its original shade and hid it in his arms. “Oh my god professor, I am so sorry. It's just, I've had a crush on you for a couple of years now and those robes seem like they were designed to distract me.”

Severus tapped his shoulder until the younger man looked at him. “It's fine, Mr. Potter, as long as you're aware that I'm your teacher and we can't do anything about it until you graduate. You're a handsome young man and I wouldn't mind giving you a chance. Now I’m letting you go this time. Try this again and you'll be scrubbing the classroom ceiling with a toothbrush.”

Harry suddenly grinned at his teacher and pulled him down into a kiss. “Goodnight, Severus.” He separated from the other man and scampered out of the room before he could come back to his senses. 

“Brat. 10 points to Gryffindor.”


End file.
